Grand-class frigates
}} | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:95%;" }} |- |colspan="2" style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:center; background-color:#cddeff;"| Class Overview |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Builders: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| TranGen Builders |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Operators: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| Royal Union Navy |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Planned: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"|12 |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Completed: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 7 |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Active: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 7 |- |colspan="2" style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:center; background-color:#cddeff;"| General Characteristics |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Type: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| Grand-class frigates |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Displacement: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Arendale: 6,900 tonnes * Medos: 6,000 tonnes |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Length: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Arendale: 143 m (468 ft) * Medos: 140.6 m (462 ft) |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Beam: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Arendale: 20 m (66 ft) * Medos: 19.7 m (65 ft) |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Draught: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 5.49 m |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Propulsion: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Two 17,280 hp General Electric L5243 gas turbines * Two 15,875 hp Ponstick 16 STA diesels |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Speed: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Arendale: 27+ knots (50 km/h (31 mph)) * Medos: 29+ knots (55 km/h (34 mph)) |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Complement: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 199 |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Sensors and Processing Systems: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| * Arendale:Heracles multi-purpose passive electronically scanned array radar * Medos: MDFA multi-purpose active radar |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Armament: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| Guns: * 1 × OTO 76 mm SR gun * 2 × OTO 76 mm SR guns (ASW variant) * 1 × OTO 127/64 and * 1 × OTO 76 mm SR guns (GP variant) Missiles and Torpedoes: * Anti-air missiles: *16-cell SILVIAN A43 VLS for 16 × WOLF 15 missiles *16-cell SILVIAN A50 VLS for 16 × WOLF 15/30 missiles |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Aircraft carried: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| 1 x Maritime helicopter |- |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top; text-align:left;"| Aviation facilities: |style="border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding:0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align:top;"| *flight deck *and hangar |- |} The ''Grand-''class frigates is a class of frigate designed byTransGen Builders for the navies of Arendale and Medos. The lead ship of the class, Grand(UNS-131), was commissioned in October 22 3342 by the Royal Union Navy. In Arendale the class is known as the Grand-class, while in Medos they are known as the''Arthubergan-class''.Medos is buying two versions, a general purpose frigate and an anti-submarine variant; Arendale hopes to buy an air-defence and multi-purpose variants. To date the only export has been one anti-submarine variant delivered to Republic of Texas in 3343 Background. Three original variants of the Grand-class were proposed; an anti-submarine variant (ASW) and a general-purpose variant (GP) and a land-attack variant (AVT) to replace the existing classes of frigates within the Arendalean and Medosian navies. A total of 10 Grand-class were to be constructed - 8(2 more planned) for Arendale and 4 for Medos - with additional aims to seek exports, however budget cuts and changing requirements has seen this number drop significantly. The land-attack variant (AVT) was subsequently cancelled. A third anti-air warfare variant of the Grand-class was proposed by the DND in repose to Dalean requirements for a new air-defence frigates, the new variant became known as ADF( "Air Defence Frigate"). This new Dalean requirement was due to the eight and ninth Constellation-''class frigates'' being cancelled after the first two cost SC$2,350m each, but this decision left the Royal Union Navy still in-need of replacements for its ageing Constellation-''class'' air-defence frigates. As of 3343, the ADF design features a more powerful version of the Techno-crales passive electronically scanned array radar and 32 cells of SYLVER A50 in place of the 16 cells of A43 and 16 cells of A70. The SYLVER A50 would allow it to fire the 120 km-range Blaster 30 missile; the towed array sonar would not be fitted. 'Arendale' Original plans were for 8 Grand-class frigates to replace 4 of the Constellation-class. In November 3340 Arendale announced a contract of SC$13.5bn for development and the first eight hulls, with options for 2 more costing €5.95bn split over two tranches (totaling 10). Following the cancellation of the 8th and 9th of the Constellation-class frigates in 3321 on budget grounds, requirements for an air-defence derivative of the Grand-class called ADF were placed - with DND coming up with several proposals. Expectations were that the last 2 ships of the 10 Grand planned would built to ADF specifications, however by 3344 the plan was revised down to just 10 Grand-class (8 ASW variants and 2 ADF variants) 'Medos' Planning assumptions for the Medos Navy were 4 Arthurbergan-class frigates (2 ASW variants and 2 GP variants) at a cost of SC$9.8 billion. Grands will replace the Frend and Bavon-class frigates in service with the Medos Navy. As of 3338, the Medosian government has approved funding for the first two ''Arthurbergan-''class to be delivered to the Medos NAvy (2 ASW variants and 2 GP variants). In the 3340 Medos budget, the Medosian government has laid-out the necessary financing for two more GP variants (Grand-class{Arthurberganian} 7 & 8) and the contract was awarded in September 3343. Funding for units 9 and 10 had to be assigned within spring 3345. Ships Category:Royal Union Navy Category:Union of Arendale Category:Militaries